


The one sided affair

by Amandapanda3024



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape, This is a dark story, dont read if rape triggers, this is a rape story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: If the legends never found who they were what would eobard enjoy. Well a young innocent 18 year old girl catches his interest





	The one sided affair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rape fic so if you don't like rape don't read

Delilah Chief was a 18 year old girl that finishing but she needed more money She was a college boy’s dream,she had long blonde hair,bright blue eyes,and natural red lips. She needed more money for more food while she was in college with her scholarship .She was hired at star labs to be an secretary for Ms.Thawne as she was supposed to call him. She started her first day,she took a shower and wore a white florence crop top and a way too short black pencil skirt and white high heels,she put her blonde hair in a fish tail.  
When she got into the Star Labs building two 19 year old men that she passed grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to them said  
“Damn girl you look fine as hell”  
“Yeah she does,you+me=my room with no clothes” she tried to pull away but they would just pull her closer  
“Ok yeah no,I would rather kiss a frog then even talk to you guys  
” “We aren’t giving you a choice” they gave her a threatening look and squeezed her arm  
“Hey fake thugs leave her alone” a janitor screamed.  
The boys let her go and ran off  
“Thanks is it always this dangerous?” the janitor walked to her  
“No you just got unlucky”  
“Oh thanks what time is it”  
“Hey no problem I’m ray,it’s 9:30” Delilah ran and shouted “  
I’M LATE”.  
Eobard was working on something when he heard someone come in  
“Hello um I’m Delilah and I was hired to be your secretary” Eobard turned about to yell something at her but when he saw her,He froze ‘Wow ohhhhh I’m going to have a lot of fun with her,damn her hourglass body is perfect’ he thought,he smiled at himself  
“Oh hello you must be Ms.Chief.

A few week’s go by and Delilah was freaked out by Eobard.He would check her out all the time and would ask her to do a lot of jobs that require her bending down with her butt in mid air,he would drop stuff and have her pick it up. She swears he would touch her ass when she wasn’t looking and he would call her “my dear” way to often in a way that would make her back shiver.  
One day she was organizing some files when Mr. thawne came in. He waved his hand,a door opened to show a horrifying monster that was slamming on the door trying to get out.  
Delilah was used to him watching the poor monster,she was scared of it but also felt bad,it never stopped,it just kept trying to get out. She looked up for just a second but went to organizing thawnes files.  
Eobard smirked at the monster,he turned to delilah and walked to her and stood in front of her as she was sitting,organizing. He looked mad at her.  
“There is a file missing,Did you have anything to do that”  
She stopped and looked up at her  
“No Mr.Thawne I don’t know I don’t remember losing any”.He raised his left eyebrow  
“Oh really..Go in my office in 5”.He left with her shivering.After 5 minutes she went to the his office. It was cold and it was dark with candles,she had no idea what to do,she needed money but this was too much.She turned to go out the door but before she could even touch the handle she was grabbed.  
She screamed as she was pulled from behind. Eobard pushed her on his desk.He positioned her, her back was on his desk with her hands held down by Eobard.She kept screaming as he ripped her shirt off  
“PLEASE STOP PLEASE I’M SORRY MR.THAWNE I SWEAR I DIDN’T LOSE ANY FILES” Eobard laughed as he kissed her neck. He started kissed down to her breast’s  
“Ohhhhh you have amazing breasts,I have been thinking of what I’m going to do to you”.  
She screamed as he attacked her left breast and he massaged her other breast. After a few minutes he stopped and took her pants and panties off  
“PLEASE PLEASE I’M A VIRGIN”  
“Stop screaming this is a sound proof room”.She stopped screaming but sniffled,He took his pants and boxers off,she couldn’t believe how big he was,he was at least 10 inches while being obviously erect,she couldn’t help but stare wondering if that could even fit in her . He saw her staring “Like what you see”  
“Please just let me go I promise not to tell anyone just please let me go” She didn’t stop crying,he slammed her back into his desk,her back almost getting paper cuts since her back was on the desk while her front side with his chest. He began aligning his member.He forcefully grabbed her face looking deep into her blue eyes. Her crying made him want her even more.  
“Please at least wear protection”She begged not wanting to get pregnant at such a young age.  
“Where is the fun in being safe” He said with a smile,he thrusted putting all of himself in her with full force showing no mercy  
“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”She screamed louder then she thought possible,he moaned from her scream,he had been dreaming what her scream sounded like and it sounded like an angel. He pulled out and thrusted back in,she knew he wasn’t doing this for pleasure, he was doing this for power.  
“GET OUT OF ME,GET OUT,GET OUT,GET OUT” she said in pain with tears in her eyes. Eobard growled and smacked her ass  
“I’m.In.Charge.Here” he said with each word painfully thrusting into her. Eobard looked down at her and was proud of himself. She was pale,crying,full of fear and pain, and broken.Her hands were held up above her being held by Eobard,her golden blonde hair was undone and tangled laying on the desk,her eyes that used to be full of innocence and happiness were now full of salty tears and were broken.Eobard grunted, and laughed looking at Delilah while thrusting into her.  
“Oh I’m so close,should I come in you” he asked even though she knew he would if she wanted him too or not and believe she didn’t.  
“ Please don’t,I beg you please I’m just a kid,you might get me pregnant” she begs in pain wincing a little which made Eobard laugh.  
“I’m coming and you're going to take it like the bitch you are” just as he said that Delilah felt Eobard cum go deep inside her womb. It felt like a waterfall,it felt never ending. When he stopped coming he just laid there still inside me trying to catch his breathe.  
“You should be proud of yourself,I haven’t had that great of sex in a long time,you are the tightest girl I have had yet,of course I always had willing member’s,you are the first that didn’t want me” he said while pulling out of her. She gasped from how fast and painful he pulled out. Eobard began to put his clothes on and saw that she wasn't moving, she was just staring into outer space on his desk naked.  
“Put your clothes on, I don't want to much sweat on my desk… don't even try to tell someone they won't believe you, I've never done this before and I have great lawyers, I'm famous darling I can easily get away with this and don't worry we will do this often”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos


End file.
